Seiyo Acdemy: For Exeptional Young Women
by xXNeonPurpleMoonXx
Summary: Amu is a a student at SA:FEYW which is actually a spy school. On her way to becoming a full spy she has to deal with love and friendship problems and discovers her mysterious past. First Fanfic. R&R! Please? Amuto.
1. Amu

*~*~*A/N Ok guys this is my first story so please go easy on me! I've been trying to type up another story I have but I just got this Idea and couldn't take it out of my mind. I'll try to update fast if you guys give me at least 5 reviews!*~*~*

*~Disclaimer: Don't own anything….sadly! =Þ~*

My name is Hinamori Amu and It's my second year at Seiyo Academy: for exceptional young women (yeah like Gallaher which I don't own XP)

Which is actually a school for female spies. I'm 13 years and I'm one of the 'Chameleons'. No body actually notices me well only if I want them to.

Like all the 'Chameleons'. My friends, Rima, she has long blonde wavy hair she's kind of short, she loves to shop! little bit tanned after all she just

came from Hawaii!! She's 13 years old.

Yaya, she almost always has her brown hair in two little pony tails, she is so nice and way too hyper!! she's also tall but not much is 12 years old  
and The twins Mizuky and Miyako;

Mizuky has Long slightly wavy purple-ish pink-ish hair, Dark Purple eyes with, light skinned she's also a 'Chameleon' she is just a bit taller than

her twin. She is very random sometimes and she is sarcastic is 13 years old. Miyako, has long blackish blue-ish hair, hazel eyes, light skinned

She's also a bit random and she too is VERY sarcastic and is 13 years old. The twins are actually not related at all. They just . . . know each

other . . . I guess. Akira; has short black hair

she is as tall as Rima, Brown eyes, She's 13 years old. and Hinata; Black hair she dyed it blond over the summer, brown eyes bit taller than

Akira. She's 13 years old.

The twins' style is a mix of gothic, emo, scene, girly. Rima's is well.....kind of girly. Yaya's style is girly too. Mine is like the twins. Akira's and

Hinata's are like Rima's but just a bit more revealing. But in school we have to wear our uniforms. Last year we had blue but this year Mizuki

wanted purple. She said something about some purple matching accessories from her shopping trip she had when she was in France. The Twins

always have information about missions and other information no student should know yet. They can hack in to any computer in less then 5

minutes. Akira and Hinata are the 'boy experts' I bet they've had millions of boyfriends! Rima and Mizuky are the 'fashion experts'.Yaya is

well.....the one to cheer you up if you're down. Me and Miyako are well....I'm not really sure. Now I'm just waiting for the rest of the girls to get

here. The twins, are always early.

* * *

So right now I'm waiting for the girls in the Cafeteria. I'm just looking for any of my girls. I saw The twins are coming over to the table I'm sitting on.

"Hi Amu!!" They said together while each taking a seat by me.

"Hi Mizuki, Miyako where did you guys go over the summer?" I asked Mizuki was wearing a cute blouse with ruffled cap-sleeve, and a bow tie and black skinny jeans and purple flats. Miyako was wearing a similar blouse but in blue and white skinny jeans and black flats.

"I went to France and to U.S.A to visit some old friends! It was soo much fun!!" said Mizuki while jumping up and down.

"Yeah and I went with her to the U.S.A, same reason!" said Miyako doing the same as Mizuki.

"Cool!!, any news about what we are doing this semester?" I they know basically every thing.....I wanted to know too! nothing wrong

with that . . .

"Yeah we're having purple uniforms like Mizuki wanted!" Miyako said.

"And we're having this program with another spy school!" Added Mizuki.

"Another spy school?!" whoa...school has never done that before! I wonder if it's another girls school....

"Yup!" Mizuki said "Girls school?"

"Nope!" said Miyako while standing up.

"I'm gonna get a drink k?" said Miyako."K."

"Soo boys school!"

"Yeah....and they're sssooo HOTT!!" OH MY GOSH!! Mizuki is actually saying that! WOW! She never actually talked about boys before...to

anybody besides her Twin or her little sister Yuri.(just one year younger.)

She started gigling. I looked at her with a confused expresion. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just that you sould've seen that look on your face!"

"Oh, Shush! So do you know were their school is?!?" I asked.

"Yup!"

"Weelll...." I said motioning with my hands for her to go on.

"I'm not gonna tell you." She said. Once she makes up her mind nobody can stop her! She is so stubborn!

"AAWWW! Please!"

"Nope!" she said pop-ing the 'p'.

"Oh and our dorms changed! They're purple too! We are all sharing our dorms with 6 other girls! So we can share with Miyaki, Akira, Rima, Yaya and Hinata!" She said. Well I don't really like Hinata or Akira…but I can live with it. Iguess.

"Yeah! Good Idea! Mizuki!" I told her smiling.

"Thanks!" she said grinning.

"Let's go to our dorms!?" I asked. Wow why am I hyper all of a sudden?!

"Sure!" she exclaimed.

"Hey were is Miyaki?"

"She said she had to go get our luggage."

"Oh, Okay." I didn't even ask how she knew.

"Follow me! I found the perfect dorm room for us!" she said walking up the stairs.

After a few turns, we got there. When she opened the door she motioned for me to go in.

"WOW!! I love it!" I exclaimed.

It was purple like Miyako said. The walls were a light shade of purple. Each bedspread had a different purple shade and designs, there were six twin sized beds. There were 3 different closets by one wall, 3 others by another wall and two big white dressers.

* * *

Should I continue? Do you guys like it love it, hate it? R&R? please? Pretty please?


	2. Embarrasing Past

*~A/N Ok here is the second chapter DawnHeart like you asked!! Thanks to Invisibleppl and DawnHeart for actually Reviewing! I have 32 Hits and 30 Visitors come on 2 out of 30?! I guess you guys don't like my Story!~*

*~Disclaimer: Don't own Shugo Chara! Or any

Shugo Chara characters or Tinker Bell!! XP~*

"Hey look at this!!!" Mizuki said while pointing at the dressers.

"Yeah...I see they're pretty?" I said puzzled. They're just white dressers! but she is weird....not that I'm

judging or anything…I'm a little weird myself.

"Little! You're as weird as I am!…or even more!!"

"But..Wh-How did you know I was thinking that?!?" Is she a mind reader or something!?!

"No dummy!! You said it out loud!!"

"Look closer!! see that drawer? well push it!!" she said pointing at a drawer.

"Push it?? don't have to pul-whoa!!" when I pushed it, a few floor boards moved and made a hole on the floor.

"Go in!!" she whispered.

"You first!! and why are we whispering?!?!" I asked.

"Because I want to!! And go in you are a spy aren't you or are you scared little strawberry?!?" she whispered strawberry!! they always call me that to annoy started calling me that since that day....let's just say that it was the worst day of my life!! it involved strawberries, strawberry panties and a strawberry milkshake!

"Don't call me that!!" I told her. "It's really annoying!"

"Then go on in little strawberry!!" she said snickering.

"Shut up, Tinker Bell!" I muttered.

She gasped. Tinker Bell…hehehe.

One Halloween night, 6 years ago we were trick-or-treating she was wearing a Tinker Bell costume long story, short it, was the worst day of her life!(and one of the funniest of my life). She ended up with a red face because she was blushing too much.

"You did not just call me that!!"

"Oh yes I did!"

"Oh no you didn't!"

"Oh yes I DID!!"

"FINE!"

"But don't worry I'll get revenge!….And I mean it!!" she threatened.

"What color do you like best: electric lime green, neon green or barf green??" She asked.

"Shoot! Sorry! I won't do it again! I promise!" I forgot she gets mad easily! She has really bad temper.

Even faster when someone mentions Tinker Bell to her as an insult!! Last time some one got her mad they ended up with really short, ELECTRIC LIME GREEN hair and all covered in maggots and rotten chicken soup!(seriously gross!). Don't even wanna know how she got the maggots! Nobody knows how she managed to cut Aria's hair with out her noticing! I guess she is a great spy!!

"FINE! One more time and you WILL get barf green hair with navy blue highlights! Okay?!" EEWWW!!

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" what? I really like my strawberry smelling pink hair!

"Yeah, yeah I'm nice I know." she said.

"Well what are you waiting for go on in!?!" she told me.

"I'm going I'm going! Sheesh woman don't you have patience?!?!" I asked her.

"No I don't! now go in!"

"Fine! Sheesh!!"

When I went in it was really dark you could barely see anything.

"Go to your left!"

"Okay" I could feel a wall...two walls. It was too small to be a room it could be a hallway or a closet.

"Go to your right, open the door at your left. Then go in." I did as I was told. When I went in I saw a hot pink bean bag and it had little strawberries….GAHH! There were also a light blue and blueberries, a blood red with a full moon in the middle, a light pink with a little teddy bear, a light yellow with a little clown and a purple bean bag with a big new moon on the middle. They were all in a circle in the center of the room. Part of the wall was hot pink another was light blue there was also red, yellow and light pink and purple. And it some how matched!

There were six different desks three by one wall and three on another. Each desk had laptops on them and other spy gear. The floor was made out of glass and you could see through it. You could see the blue water and colorful fishes like an aquarium.

"Wow!"

"Yeah, I know right? It's our little meeting place!"

"Meeting Place??" I asked.

"Yeah!" She answered jumping up and down on her toes.

"Are Akira and Hinata gonna come here?" I asked. I had to be ready if I had to be with them in the same room!

"....."

"Are they?" I asked again.

"No....Why? You really don't like them do you?"

"Not really....."

"Are you sure?"

"Okay I don't they are annoying showing-off snobs!"

"Yeah I know but still you act....different in front of them."

"You noticed?!?" I am a spy and I'm supposed to shield away my feeling from others. How did she....Is she a-

"I'm NOT A MINDREADER!" She shrieked. Dang she's loud!

"How did y-"

"You mumbled 'How did she....Is she a-' and I just guessed the rest." She sighed.

"You better stop doing that mumbling or else someone will use it for their benefit" She said with a creepy voice and an evil glint in her eyes.

"Y-Yeah I should." I answered her with a shudder.

"Well lets go to the welcome back breakfast!"

"Yeah lets go." I said walking out the way we came in with her a few steps behind.

* * *

People **PLEASE** _**review!!**_


	3. Annoying Seiko Boys

~A/N: Okay here is Chapter 3! Ok I need perverted I deas!! cause I'm not perverted!! XD *whispers* no really.....but my twin is!*whispers* PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!~

Chapter 3

Amu's POV (It's going to be her pov until I tell you other wise, ok?)

"Have you tried?" She asked with a sad voice.

"Uhm yeah you??" I answered.

"Of course!"

"Did you remember anything?" I asked.

"Yeah a big blue house by a beach also you, me and two little boys playing at the beach. Did you?"

"Yeah I remembered you when you were little and us at a park with two boys playing with us." We've actually known each other since we were little, even longer than her twin and her! We always tried to remember things from our past but all we remember are a few things and the Halloween party we went to. It's the same Halloween she got a completely red face. It's like someone removed all of our memories.

"Hey-" I didn't get to finish my sentence because there was a beeping sound coming from her charm bracelet. The star was glowing bright green.

"It's my laptop. I got new mail or something." she said."Are you gonna get it??" I asked"Yeah....might be something important. We have time before the principal gets there, follow me" She told me.

"Kay." I said. As I followed her we went through different hall ways, until we came to a dead end and she stopped right in front of a portrait, of one of the greatest female touched the corner of the frame and the wall moved until there was enough space for us to go in.

"Come on!" she said waiting for me at the other side.

"Coming!!" I said walking more like jogging trying to catch stopped again in front of a wall but this time she kicked the wall and it move like the other one. When we got to our room she went straight to our 'Little meeting place' like she calls it. When I got there she was already sitting at her desk with her laptop at her lap. She had a shocked expression on.

"What's wrong?!" I asked her worried.

"Uhm well.." She started

"Well...?!" I asked. Motioning for her to go on with my hands. Feeling a weird feeling of Déjà vu.

"The WHOLE school is going to Blossom Academy!!!"

"EEHHHH!!!!(lolz I noticed she always does that alot on the anime. XD) I thought the boys were coming here!!" I exclaimed. "They are" She said calmly.

"Wh-But you said th-" She didn't let me finish before she answered.

"I did. The boys' school are coming and staying for a week then we are all meaning girls and boys going to Blossom Academy. It's like a reunion of all the spy schools. We're staying at Blossom Academy because it's the biggest spy school." She said in one breath.

"WOW. do they do this every year??"

"No we would've done it last year"

"Oh....yeah" I said feeling really stupid. _How_ could I forget?!

"They do this every decade and always at Blossom Academy"

"Oh....wow so when are the boys coming??" I asked.

"Today." She answered with a blank face.

"What?!?"

"You heard! Now come on let's go!!"

* * *

When we got there the principal wasn't there yet.

"Hey, Twin did you show Amu the meeting place?!" asked Miyuki

"Yup!!" answered Mizuki."And we got news!! You'll find out later so don't ask!!" Mizuky told Rima, Yaya and Miyuki.

"Fine!!" The three said at the same the principal came in all the students stood up.

"Students today we have guests, They will be staying here for a week. When the week is over we will be going to Blossom Academy." as soon

as she finished the whispering started.

"Please Welcome Seiko Academy!!" As soon as she finished the doors flew open and in came the started walking to the stage. All the girls had

shocked faces except Mizuky and me. It took them exactly 40 seconds to process the information in their minds. (Which is long for a spy.) Then I

could see some of the older girls DROOLING!!! (Okay not exactly drooling but . . . close.) One of the boys' teacher walked up the stage.

He had brown and blonde hair, blue eyes had a lot of muscles. He was a little bit taller than our principal.

"After this week we will be training hard. The hardest yet. So be prepared!!" He warned.

"Boys you can go sit down so we can start the welcome back breakfast for my girls!" When she finished all the boys went and sat down at random tables with girls. When almost every seat was filled. I saw a group of boys talking and they were coming to our table.

"Hello!" a boy greeted us. He had dirty blonde hair and orange eyes. All the boys were a bit burly.

"Are you talking to us??" Rima asked.

"Yeah who else?" He answered.

"Hello." said one of the tallest boys coming over and sitting by me. He had midnight blue

hair and midnight blue eyes. (A/N guess who this is!)

"Hi."

"Hello, I'm Tadase~{I'm not doing last names}~" a boy with blonde hair and pink eyes interrupted our little rant. ~{Tadagay! XD}~

"I'm Nagihiko, nice to meet you!" a boy with purple hair and purple eyes said. His hair and eyes remimded me of Mizuki's.~{Nadeshiko is a whole other person here.}~

"I'm Ikuto" the boy sitting by me said."The names Ryuu" Ryuu said he had black hair, Emerald green eyes and medium height.

"I'm Akio" A boy with Dark brown hair and Cristal Blue eyes said."Takumi" Said the boy who had Orange eyes.

"I'm Kukai, nice to meet y'all" he said winking at us. He had brown hair and green eyes.

"Rima" was all Rima said looking bored as hell. "Mizuky" Mizuky said flashing one of her smiles. And she still managed to look bored.

"Miyako, Mizuky's twin" Miyaku said flashing a peace sign, grinning.

"I'm Amu" I said smiling slightly. I'm sure I looked bored too.

"And I'm Yaya!!" Yaya said jumping up and down in her seat

When we finished breakfast we were told by the principal that we had to show the boys around. I had to show Ikuto and Tadase around, Rima

had Nagihiko, Yaya had Takumi and Mizuky and Miyaki had Ryuu and Akio.

"Ikuto, Tadase follow me." I told them."Yes Amu-Chan" Answered Tadase. "K" was all I Ikuto I was showing them around, Ikuto kept asking

. . .random questions.

"What's your last name?"

"None of your business"

"Do you like chocolates?"

"Yes"

"Do you know who the first president of the united states was?"

"Duh"

"How old are you?? 30?"

"Of course I'm NOT 30!! How could you think that?!?"

"Oh I thought you were...."

"How come?!"

"Wellllll, you act like you're 30, boring boring and.....boring but fun to tease." He said smirking.

~oOoOoOoOo~

"And this is the Lab" I said.

"Okay I showed you every single room in this campus." Tadase said something about a teacher needing him or something along those lines.

"What about the secret passageways?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked trying to act as if I didn't know what he was talking about.

"You don't know any?"

"No" I lied. I know every secret passage way in this school. That seemed to convince him.

"Oh, well too bad, I'll find some soon"

"Yeah sure, whatever. Bye." I said and started walking away.

"Are you sure?" he whispered in my ear from behind me. I could feel his warm breath on my neck and ear, and I could feel his arms snaking around my waist.

"Y-Yeah….H-Hey!, get your dirty hands off me!!" I screeched.

"Damn, you're loud!" he said covering his ears.

"Damn right I am! It helps keep stupid pervs away from me!" I hissed and started running back to my dorm I got there all my friends were in there except Hinata and Aria. Not that they're my friends.

~oOPLEASE REVIEW!! PLEASE?!?! Preaty please?? with a Ikuto on top? or Tadaga- I mean Tadase on top if you prefer~!!Oo~


	4. Mizuki

**I know it took soo long. I'm so sorry. A school project came up then, I had to take some tests, I was moving and, I was trying to adjust to the new things and the new scenery. I've also haven't been feeling so great lately. I'll try to update more often. **

Mizuki's POV

I sat on a – very uncomfortable – chair, in a very small room, waiting for the teacher to tell us why we came here. At 5:20 AM. In PJ's. The room was full of tiered 7th graders. Half of them were boys. Not your average, immature, seventh grade boys, Seiko boys. The other half, were, of course, Seiyo Girls. Yawns could be heard all around the room. I rubbed my eyes and also yawned. I slept enough to be able to do anything. Well, almost anything.

Finally, our Cove Ops teacher started talking,

"Ladies, and gentlemen, I have a few assignments," He started passing out manila folders. "You will be working in groups of two. One boy and one girl, I picked your partners according to your... similarities and differences. You have 16 minutes to get ready and report to the main entrance." And with that he left.

I stood up and practically ran towards the door. I went straight to the passage way that would take me to my room the fastest. I was the first one to get to our dorm, so I started reading my cover, fast.

_Name: Izumi Oshiro_

_Personality: Calm, loyal, flirt, confident_

_Hobbies: Shopping, Traveling, Fashion _

I started dressing according to what I had read, which wasn't hard at all, my cover basically described me. Except the whole 'flirt' thing. I put on a light cyan tube dress, black leggings, and, a black leather jacket. I chose my most comfortable black ballet flats. I grabbed a cyan and black plaid bag and shoved the manila folder and a few other essential things in there. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like a totally different girl I unlocked the bathroom door but kept it closed. I took a passage way I had found yesterday in the bathroom, behind the door, that took me to the Grand Hall.

Amu's POV

I yawned. We were in a small dark room. The room was full of all the 7th graders, boys and girls. I was very tiered, my bones were sore for some reason.

After a while, our Cove Ops teacher started talking, "Ladies, and gentlemen, I have a few assignments," He started passing out folders. "You will be working in groups of two. One boy and one girl, I picked your partners according to your... similarities and differences. You have 16 minutes to get ready and report to the main entrance." Then he left. I decided to take my time just for today. Amu and Rima were by one corner of the room, talking. I walked over to talk to them.

"Hey, Amu, who do you think we're partnered up with?" I shrugged.

"I definitely don't want to be partnered up with," I shot a glance at Ikuto and his friends, who were in the opposite side of the room. "Them." He was a pervert. How did I know? I wasn't sure myself. He just looked, and acted like one. His friends, were just like him. But I noticed they were looking at my friends a bit too much. Kukai and Ryuu were the most obvious. They glared at each other and tried to talk to Mizuki, a lot. But Mizuki hadn't noticed. Nagihiko was really nice, unlike the other boys, but was extra nice to Rima. Even if Rima treats him horrible. Poor boy.

**REVIEW! I know, it's a short chappy, but I had a little writer's block on this chapter. Review. ****Please? **


	5. Realization

GOMENASAI! I'm really, really, really sorry! I know I took long, but I will refrain myself from giving you all of my many excuses. I felt like my writing was bad, by bad I don't mean the, don't-worry-you'll-get-better-in-a-few-days bad, but more like OMG-you-should-stop-writing-like-_now_ kinda bad. -Gets on knees- _Gomen_...

Mizuki's POV

"Mizuki, would you mind being partnered up with two boys?" Our cove ops teacher asked me as soon as I got to the entrance. Before I could respond, or process the question, really, he told me who I was partnered up with. "Kukai and Ryuu." He then walked swiftly away, as if he was afraid I would refuse. I pursed my lips. Why did_ I_ have to end up with, not one, but _two_ Seiko boys? When everyone got told who they were assigned with, I looked for my friends. First I found Miyuki and Yaya, which wasn't good at all, they practically stood out as much as much as a red item in an all white room. I gradually found the rest of the girls, most of which were grumpy. Miyuki got paired up with some guy named Tsubasa, Yaya with Kairi. Amu with Ikuto, who, I noticed, was staring at her. Rima got paired up with Nagihiko.

"Rima, seriously, you two are so cute together." I assured her. Her cheeks turning slightly pink at the statement. We all knew they did, no one would deny it. "And it's obvious he has a crush on you."

"Well, how about you, huh? Kukai definitely has a crush on you, and Ryuu, oh, Ryuu," She countered, using a dreamy voice when saying Ryuu's name, trying to get the attention away from herself. I felt heat rise to my cheeks.

"What the heck are you-"

"Oh, come on! Everyone here has noticed how they look at you, how they always stare at you, paying attention to your every move. And, of course, how they argue for you." I stood there, completely dumbstruck. Did they really? I never noticed, but I sometimes did get the feeling that I was being stared at. I tried to come up with a good explanation, anything would do, really. But I got none.

This chapter is more like a preview of the next one, 'cause it's so short. Please review! I _LOVE_ my reviewers! Oh, btw, if you guys could go check my art out and comment on DeviantArt, that would be, just . . . _so_ awesome. :D I'd like to know you guys' opinions please! My Deviant ID is, _xNanaChan._ I'll put a link up on my profile! Domo arigato~! 3 ^^


End file.
